chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
SX110IS
The Powershot SX110 IS is a super-zoom Powershot camera released in September of 2008. Reviews & Specifications *Canon PowerShot SX110 IS product page *DPReview *DCRPreview *Trusted Reviews *Imaging Resource *Digital Camera Info Review *Digicam Review *Techtree review *What Digital Camera Review *Lets go digital review *Digital Camera Review *Photography Blog Review Camera Technical Data * The SX110 is running with the [[Glossary#DryOS|'DryOS']] operating system, see also DryOS Porting. * The image processor of the SX110 is the Canon [[Glossary#DigiC|'Digic III']]. * Sensor: 9.0 effective Megapixel 1/2.3" CCD type * F/2.8 - F/4.3 equivalent to 36 - 360 mm, 10x optical zoom lens * Optical image stabilization * 3-inch LCD display, 230,000 pixels * Full manual controls / "Easy Mode", Face detection * VGA movie mode (at 30 fps) * Memory cards: SD / SDHC / MMC / MMCplus / HC MMCplus * Connectivity: mini USB + AV out (discrete jacks) * Batteries: 2x AA type * Weight: 245g (without batteries), Dimensions: 111 x 71 x 45 mm Version Information In PLAY mode (without ver.req) press and simultaneously: Firmware Ver. 1.0.0.0 [ OK ] In PLAY mode (with ver.req) press and simultaneously: Canon PowerShot SX110 IS P-ID:3192 PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.00B NoError Jun 25 2008 15:08:34 subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: Adj Ver.009.006 subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: IS Firm Ver. 3.00 IS Param Ver. 3.00 For Developers Firmware Update Menu Item Copy the file called PS.FI2 on the root of the SD card, power the SX110IS on in Play mode, and press the menu button. The menu now shows an extra option: Firm Update... LED Addresses #define LED_AF 0xC02200C0 // AutoFocus #define LED_BLUE 0xC02200C4 // printer button #define LED_RED 0xC02200C8 // near to the play button, orange colour #define LED_GRN 0xC02200CC // in the same position as above, but green colour Shortcuts //Alt mode #define SHORTCUT_TOGGLE_RAW KEY_ERASE //Half press shoot button #define SHORTCUT_TOGGLE_HISTO KEY_UP #define SHORTCUT_TOGGLE_ZEBRA KEY_DOWN #define SHORTCUT_TOGGLE_OSD KEY_RIGHT #define SHORTCUT_DISABLE_OVERRIDES KEY_LEFT //Alt mode & Manual mode #define SHORTCUT_SET_INFINITY KEY_UP #define SHORTCUT_SET_HYPERFOCAL KEY_DOWN Firmware dumps * The SX110IS can be dumped with the latest udumper, included in the latest Cardtricks. Mode: NewDryOS * Firmware dumps for fw 1.00B are available from **Rapidshare - http://rapidshare.com/files/153628808/Canon_PowerShot_SX110_IS-GM1.00B.rar **mighty-hoernsche.de - http://mighty-hoernsche.de/chdk/dev/Canon_PowerShot_SX110_IS-GM1.00B.rar Porting Process Porting is finished now 100% Nevertheless see known bugs. *'Discussion and download forum is available for the development of porting at' SX110IS - howto start porting Hints * Auto-ISO-Shift: General bug if = Print. Fix: Change -key to * Auto Focus in Video Mode: Can't work automatically. Fix: Configure an option "AF key" in Video parameters. This AF key triggers a AF scan while recording. * If Video Quality is set too high for your SD card = crash. Fix: Simply choose lower Quality or buy a better SD card * For RAW/DNG stuff see this thread: SX110 color calibration and Dng4psSetWB utility * For Motion Detection use this script: Fast MD with burst/preview mode Install instruction: HowTo also read Readme! Known Bugs A list of all known Bugs at the current Beta Version of CHDK for SX110IS: # Battery temperature always shows -99° C (or -146° F) because firmware function is definitly broken. Last update: 27.10.2009 Report your bugs at the forum Porting Changelog *(25-Oct-2009) chdkj released final Port! ---FINISHED--- *(17-May-2009) chdkj set CAM_BLACK_LEVEL to 128 + version at Autobuild *(01-May-2009) fixed version at Autobuild now *(30-Apr-2009) chdkj fixed many bugs (Zebra, Histogram and MD-scripts aren't working) *(25-Apr-2009) chdkj released a fix for the Autobuild Server *(24-Apr-2009) chdkj fixed two bugs again (Auto Focus doesn't work very good at Video Mode See Hints for solution!, Enabeling startup sounds = camera crushes) *(23-Apr-2009) chdkj fixed two bugs again (Optical zoom in video mode doesn't work, video quality settings doesn't change anything) *(23-Apr-2009) chdkj fixed two bugs (Overrides doesn't work with FW update method, battery temperature problem) Instead of battery temperature camera now shows CCD temperature to avoid trouble *(21-Apr-2009) chdkj fixed a bug (ALL Overrides doesn't work) *(21-Apr-2009) SX110IS added to the Autobuild Server *(21-Apr-2009) Yarvieh updated code base (trunk 744) and optimized color matrix *(11-Apr-2009) Yarvieh fixed some more bugs (keyboard keys are mixed, modemap, badpixel.lua doesn't work, updated code base (trunk 729)) *(11-Apr-2009) Yarvieh enabled RAW/DNG support *(11-Apr-2009) Yarvieh added firmware update method *(08-Apr-2009) First official beta from chdkj *(07-Apr-2009) First uncompiled beta from chdkj *(26-Dez-2008) Porting started Category:Development Category:Cameras